


QUEENS

by blackmagicforever



Series: Harry Potter AUs Collection [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmagicforever/pseuds/blackmagicforever
Summary: in which a certain dark lord and a queen are set to conquer the world, together.---Drabbles with loose plot of Tom Riddle x OC
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Tom Riddle & Original Female Character Are Married And With Kids, Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Harry Potter AUs Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647391
Kudos: 40
Collections: BLACKMAGICFOREVER'S WORKS





	1. Prologue

**The End Of A Beginning**

  
  


Elizabeth Mary Annalise Catherine Joana Genesis Merlin was born to do great things. 

_Magic, is a fickle thing_ . Her father and mentor used to claim, his words echoing what his ancestors used to say millennials ago. _You must not force it, harness it, or demande power from it_. 

_Guide it, nurture it, understand it_.

It was no surprise that when Elizabeth started using magic at age five, it was wandless magic.

No surprise that, when she entered Hogwarts, she excelled amongst her peers. Donning green and silver, the young girl was known to be the most brilliant witch of her generation.

That being said, it was no surprise either that she caught the attention of a certain golden boy. 

Tom Riddle was an enigma, and Elizabeth loved enigmas.

It was during sixth year when the two forced collided. Elizabeth fell first, but not before dragging Tom with her and using him to cushion the fall.

What no one expected was the sudden disappearance of Elizabeth Genesis when Lord Voldemort started to rise.

Rumors started to spread around. 

_Genesis died at the wand of He Who Must Not Be Named._

_Genesis left Riddle after he started meddling in Dark Arts and is now hiding._

_Genesis bared Riddle's child and was killed by the Dark Lord's death eaters._

_Genesis was poisoned and died a painful, slow death._

When, in reality, Elizabeth Genesis reigned the kingdom of terror her soulmate created next to him.

 _He_ kept her away from the public eye, letting his followers create rumors about Genesis' supposed death. Anything to keep her safe from his enemies.

She didn't argue, knowing he would rather curse himself and kill all his followers than letting her be seen next to him and have a red target on her back.

Both of them looked as if they haven't aged a day over nineteen, partially due to Elizabeth's extraordinary developed magic who kept her like that, partially due to Tom's profund research of immortality.

He did donne a horrifying illusion to scare off the rest of the world, much to Elizabeth's amusement.

It has been thirty-five years since Elizabeth Genesis met Tom Riddle in the compartment on the way to Hogwarts for their first year.

Eighteen since they graduated.

Seventeen since Genesis gave signs of life to the public.

Fourteen since Tom Riddle got down on one knee for his one and only equal and gave her a ring to represent their imposible love.

Thirteen years and a half since Elizabeth tied the knot with the world's darkest wizard of all time.

And it has been a week since the new wave of death eaters had come as well as some... inconveniences.

* * *

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, you might be a crazy maniac. But you're _my_ crazy maniac."

"Oh, dear."

"So I swear to the gods from above today,"

"Someone save me."

"that as long as I live, you're invincible."

"Why do I feel like this wedding was a bad idea?"

_Do you, Tom Riddle take, Elizabeth Genesis, as your lawfully wedded wife?_

"I do."

"Genesis, are you crying on me?"

"I feel like I'm marrying death today."

"Oh, for the love of-"

_Do you, Elizabeth Genesis take, Tom Riddle, as your lawfully wedded husband?_

"I mean, tis not like I can say no and run away. Right?"

"Elizabeth!"

"Fine! I do!"

_You may kiss the bride._

"Didn't know you were my bride to be today, Riddle."

"Shut up, Genesis."

"Make me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter one: sleeping in

Elizabeth loved the mornings in which she woke up next to Tom.

She usually woke up before her husband during those rare days and had the chance to admire closely her self-proclaimed psychotic soulmate.

Then after a few minutes of gazing adoringly to her other half, she would snuggle closer to him, and he would move his body accordingly in his sleep to weave them in a comfortable position.

Sometimes she would trace random shapes with her fingers lightly on Tom's bare skin, other times she would fall back again to sleep.

There were times where she would wake up and find him staring at her with burning passion, not love, but fierce passion for her. And it was enough for the two of them.

"Do you still hate me today, Riddle?" it was a mere whisper, but Tom's eyes lightened up with something indescribable.

"Always, Genesis." and she smiled, and the world could end and make the cities go underwater but her smile would be the sole reason he could breathe and survive through it all.

"Hate you too."

* * *

Elizabeth loved the mornings where Tom would wake up mere seconds after her and in his sleepy state, he would kiss her slowly and rub himself just _right_ between her legs. That would lead to slow lazy make loving.

"Elizabeth." he deadpanned.

"But it tickles, Riddle!" she stifled a laugh. "It really does."

* * *

Tom liked the days where he could lay besides his wife in their bed without any of his subordinates interrupting them.

He usually felt her magic spike up with excitement and something that warmed him all over with care. In those rare days, there were times where their magic manifested and showed weaved strings of different colors in between their naked bodies.

Magic manifesting was a concept that Tom didn't understand, he only knew that someone had to be highly trained and in full control of their magic to do it. Elizabeth was one of the few who could do it, and through their bond, Tom could do it too, to an extent.

"What is this?" Tom nearly sounded panicked, and it triggered a few giggles out of Elizabeth.

"These are our magic's essence, Ri."

"Magic essence?" he questioned incredulously.

"Mmmhm, yeah. You know how the sparks from the wand have different colors, right?"

Tom nodded, wrapping his arms firmly against her waist.

"Well, magic does not come from the wand. A wand is a method of channeling magic's essence."

She felt him stare, and knew that he loved it when she taught him magic stuff he didn't know beforehand. 

"Meaning this." she caressed with care the string like colors.

Tom shuddered when he felt distincts emotions he knew they weren't his when Elizabeth touched a certain string.

"And to be able to harness it, or control it." he trailed off when he felt the glare coming from his wife.

"Thomas Riddle!"

"Magic is not something to harness or control!"

"But-"

"No buts! You either nurture it and guide it to your desires or you end up becoming an obscurus."

* * *

Tom enjoyed the times where he could just lay down, between Elizabeth's legs, and have a lively banter between them. He especially enjoys it when he gives a hip jerk upwards whenever he wants to make a point and Elizabeth hits his shoulder in a jesting motion. And her moans.

"T-Tom."

"Yes, dear?" he smirked, secretly loving how pliant and needy his wife was.

"Fu-fuck you, y-you ah, arseh-hole." Elizabeth flipped him her middle finger as she opened more her legs and wrapped them firmly on the area on top is hips.

"Oh? Well, your wish my command. Your Majesty."

Needless to say, no one ever truly had the guts to interrupt two of the most powerful entities of the Wizarding World whenever they were in their own bubble of passionate loving. (Or as loving as a psychotic murderer that couldn't love can get.)

And it wasn't because Tom already terrified them. It was because Elizabeth was another force to be reckoned.

"I said it once, and I will not repeat myself thrice, Malfoy." her magic presence increased. Lulling Tom back to sleep. "Do not disturb my husband's sleep or else him crucio-ing you will be the last of your worries."

"Y-yes, Your Majesty. G-got it." Abraxas stuttered fearfully as he bowed down and scampered away.

* * *

"He called you Your Majesty." Tom's tone of voice being flat.

"I ain't no Dark Lady, Ri." she scoffed at the thought.

"No, I shall be known as the Queen of Darkness."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter two: death eaters

Elizabeth didn't usually have any problems with death eaters. In fact, during Tom's journey to gain immortality, Elizabeth was known to take some selected death eaters under her wing and train them personally.

"No, Bella. Don't force it, guide it. Yes, just like that. You need to want it and feel it as your own in order to conquer it."

"Brilliant work today, Black. I'm proud of you."

The teenage girl smiled at her mentor and couldn't truly understand what was so wrong about being a death eater when Elizabeth was the one who taught her different spell works and kept her by her side.

"You are truly brilliant, Bellatrix Black. I hope we can work together in the future."

* * *

"Keep your mind blank like a fresh canvas, Regulus. Don't be afraid and trust your magic."

The young boy stared at the wall impassively, trying to force himself out of the imperious curse Elizabeth was holding him in. He was to stare at the wall unmoving until he managed to move at least one finger.

"Yes, Regulus. I'm feeling the cracks in the curse, keep going."

"Genesis, what are you doing to my lackey."

"I'm training him, what does it look like?"

Elizabeth lifted the curse off Regulus and dismissed the young boy with a wave of her hand.

"I don't have any memory of letting you-" Tom's eyes followed the retreating back of Regulus Black.

"Because you didn't, I chose to." Elizabeth's tone of voice made Tom look back at her. Giving her his undivided attention.

"Elizabeth-"

"No, Thomas. I've been locked out of the world's prying eyes. At least let me help and teach the new generations of our army."

* * *

But there were other times when Elizabeth grew increasingly furious with her husband's subordinates.

"E-Elizabeth?"

"My Gods, Bella! What happened?" Elizabeth dropped the quill she was examined and rushed to Bella's shaking form.

There was a growing black and purple bruise on her left cheek.

"Le-Lestrange." Bella whimpered. "Our, our fathers arranged the marriage."

Bellatrix felt how Elizabeth healed her bruise and scanned her for more injuries.

"Elizabeth, I'm scared." the small whisper in contrast to her usual outgoing cheerful personality made Elizabeth more angry.

"Bella, Bella look at me."

"I will take care of this, if that boy ever tries to lay another hand on you, you run or apparate away. You hear me?"

"Come and find me."

"But, but-"

"No, Bella. You're still young with great potential. I will not allow a stinky sad excuse of a man rob you away from your brilliance."

"I'll talk to the Dark Lord about this, or sick Nagini on Lestrange if that doesn't work."

"You'd do that, for me?"

"I see you as a daughter, Bella. You're family to me."

"And I protect my family."

* * *

During death eater's meetings, Elizabeth usually sits on the opposite seat next to Tom. With her two students of the current generation on either side of her.

There were some times where a death eater voiced more thoughts than they should, and it wasn't Voldemort who made sure to silence any doubts about Elizabeth's presence in said meetings.

It was Nagini who would hiss in warning or Elizabeth's charming poison filled smile after cursing the death eater with a non verbal curse.

"My Lord, if I may ask." Dolohov's wife spoke, gaining glares of surprise and discreet hissing from her husband. "Who is that _girl_ , and why is her presence needed or wanted here?"

Tom didn't even spare the woman a glance while the death eaters jumped when a source of ancient powerful magic started to come from Elizabeth's bored form in latent waves.

She may have looked like a bored teenager in history class, but her eyes. Her eyes had turned a shade of pure white and were glaring unseeingly at Dolohov's wife.

"Who am I?"

Elizabeth chuckled as she flipped her now darkening hair, standing up as dark shadows enveloped her to make a black fancy dress fit for a Queen.

"I am Elizabeth Genesis Merlin, you foolish child."

Her eyes turned from white to icy blue and imposed shivers out of those who dared to stare unblinking at her eyes.

"I am the Queen of Darkness, and your Lord's most trusted companion. Do not cross me, you ridiculous excuse of a woman." 

Tom liked it a lot when his wife took control and showed her darkest ruthless side of her. There's nothing else in this world that filled him with pride more than his wife showing who was in power to his idiotic lackeys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter three: harry potter

Elizabeth didn't hate Harry Potter, against every death eater's beliefs. He was just a baby, after all. 

In fact, she held great respect for the baby's parents.

No one truly faced her beloved and lived without any consequences, but the married couple did. Three times actually, and Elizabeth would have loved to befriend them. If it wasn't because of the rivalry between them, she was sure Thomas would have loved to discuss potions with Lily Potter.

But alas, fate had different plans for them.

She wasn't there when Severus told Thomas about the prophecy. She was at a muggle hospital, knowing Thomas would never even think of going to a muggle hospital.

"Congratulations, Ms. Genesis."

She was pregnant.

Going home with a giddy smile, the excitement died down when she came face to face with Lord Voldemort.

Not Thomas, because he would never even think of glaring Elizabeth with his blood red eyes.

Voldemort.

And to the death eaters relief, their Queen had come to their salvation.

"Dismissed." Elizabeth waved her hand, and the grand doors of the meeting room opened.

No one dared to move.

"I said,  _ dismissed _ ."

And suddenly, they were alone.

Thomas and Elizabeth. Elizabeth and Thomas.

"What happened, dear?" the woman walked up to the throne like seat where her husband was. She sat on top of his lap and vanished the illusion he wore to spook others.

"I'm going to die."

Elizabeth tightened her grip on him and turned his chin her way. "Over my dead body."

He flickered his brown eyes Elizabeth loved deeply and let her in his mind. But in return, she had let him in as well.

"You're pregnant?"

"A baby? You're planning on killing a baby?"

"My Queen..." Thomas tried to dissuade his wife, but the woman was furious.

"He's innocent, Thomas!"

"He's a risk!"

"If our baby was a risk too, would you do it?"

Silence.

"Would you?" Elizabeth's voice cracked, "Kill our baby? Our son or daughter?"

"...No, never."

"But I have t-"

"You don't have to do anything, what if this is a trap?" Elizabeth interrupted, "What if this is another scheme from Dumble dee door?"

"Are you willing to do it? Kill an innocent baby that could very well be your son?"

"Elizabeth..."

"No, Thomas. And what about Severus?"

"You know how he feels for the mother, are you willing to risk the consequences?"

"What do you mean?"

"Never underestimate the love of a mother."

"And you know love makes a man do crazy things, I mean. Look at us."

"I'll think about it." he gave up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter four: the malfoys

_ couple of years ago _

Lucille Boulet was nervous. In less than twenty four hours she will no longer be a Boulet and take the Malfoy name.

"Knock, knock." Elizabeth's cheerful tone made the half veela girl sigh. "How's the bride feeling today?"

"Like I'm about to puke... your majesty."

"Oh, dear." Elizabeth closed the door behind her as she entered the room, "Lucille, we're friends. When we're alone, please drop the formalities."

"I'm so... scared."

"Good."

Lucille widened her eyes.

"Fear is good, it means you're still sane enough in the midst of this madness ." Elizabeth came to a halt, standing right in front of Lucille.

"But Lucille, when you walk down that aisle. The man waiting for you at the end of it will be by your side."

"From that point forwards, your worries, fears, and darkness will be shared with him."

"You won't be  _ alone _ , Lucille. He'll be  _ there _ for you, always."

"Shit." Lucille breathed, "Shit, you're right."

Clutching Elizabeth's hands, the already married woman let the girl breathe.

"Of course I'm right, I had to pep talk myself into walking down the aisle since Thomas mother wasn't there to do it."

The two women giggled.

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

"No problem, Lucy. May I call you Lucy?"

* * *

The walk down the aisle and wedding vows happened in a flurry of love and manly tears, Elizabeth gained twenty galleons as well.

"Can't believe Abraxas cried." Thomas grumbled.

"Yes, darling. Now, where's my money?"

"I thought what was yours was mine, and what was mine was yours. What happened to our vows?"

"I don't know, Thomas. What I do know is that I'm twenty galleons richer."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter five: the order of the phoenix

_ two years later _

Elizabeth loved and respected as much as she could from her position. 

Loving and respecting the world didn't include Albus Dumbledore. 

So it really came as a surprise to Elizabeth when an owl came flying towards her while she was in a picnic with Narcissa, the two women watching over two toddlers run around them.

"Albus Dumbledore?" Elizabeth read the letter with a blank expression. "Does he have a death wish?"

Narcissa nearly choked at the innocent twinge Elizabeth's voice held.

The audacity of that old hag.

It has been two years since Thomas went behind her back and cursed the Potters. Two years since Elizabeth had held her husband. Two years since their daughter was held by her father. Two years since their son played with Thomas.

They had twins.

Eleanor and Raven Genesis. They took Elizabeth's maiden surname, the mother knowing Albus would cause an uproar if they took their father's.

"What is it?" Narcissa asked.

"He's asking me to join his clique of friends. His inner circle, no doubt to have an eye on me."

Narcissa inhaled sharply at that.

Bellatrix and a few loyal followers were locked up in Azkaban and now the old hag wanted to take their Queen as well?

"As if."

"Momma! Momma! Look!"

"Yes, dears?" Elizabeth burned the letter without even looking at it while she moved gracefully towards her children.

"It's a burning bird!"

"No, sweetheart. It's a phoenix."

_ And it's Dumbledore's _ .

Thinking quickly, Elizabeth shielded her children and hurried a three year old Draco along towards Narcissa.

"Take the children, it's not safe here anymore."

"And you, Elizabeth?"

"I'll deal with them."

The Malfoy Lady took the three children back to the Riddle Manor where the protective shields hid the location and the insides from any magical being or tracking devices.

As soon as they disappeared, Elizabeth let the shadows envelop her and dissipate as quickly as they came. Where once stood a lady like dress was now a full combat gear.

They appeared one by one.

Weasleys, a Lupin, Narcissa's in laws, and a few other witches and wizards whose names didn't faze Elizabeth.

And Dumbledore.

"A great battalion you conjured, just for me." Elizabeth spoke first, stance in defense.

"I wish not to...  _ partake _ in violence, Ms. Genesis." Dumbledore talked, and Elizabeth felt something poking her mental shields.

Tough luck, not only was she the wife of the Dark Lord, but she was Merlin's direct descendant.

"Save it for those who believe your fantasies, Dumbledore." Elizabeth snapped, "What are you doing here?"

Dumbledore's face grew more and more severe as the seconds ticked by and he wasn't able to pass through Elizabeth's mental shields.

"Lord Voldemort was defeated, yet you never gave signs of life after his death. Why is that?"

Narrowing her eyes, Elizabeth stood straighter. "Why is that an inconvenience for you, Dumbledore? Afraid I'm going to bring him back to life?"

A few of the wizards and witches behind Dumbledore gasped at the audacity of the woman who looked like a nineteen year old.

"Ms. Genesis, this is of the utter most importance."

Elizabeth scoffed, "Importance? You don't know the meaning of importance, Dumbledore. Not even if it smacked you on the face."

She didn't know who fired at her first, but a red jet of light was flying towards her and instincts kicked in.

Meaning she diverted it with a flick of a hand, but her eyes grew colder.

"Are we doing this?" Elizabeth spoke, "'Cause if we are, remember you attacked first."

A second jet of light came from Dumbledore's side, and Elizabeth's previous façade faded.

"Unjust, but since when you played nicely. Dumbledore?" Elizabeth taunted as she diverted the attacks with a flare of a hand. "Eight against one, an unbalanced fight."

"Shut up!" a red headed woman spoke with fury.

"Want me to shut up and fight?" Elizabeth suddenly stood straight and the incoming jets of light didn't even faze her as they were diverted with a single look.

It was as if the hand movements were for fun.

The red headed woman hesitated, did she?

"Enough." Dumbledore stopped the fight. "We came here in peace."

"Really? Tell that to the burnt trees behind me, Dumbledore."

And Elizabeth was right, the whole area behind her was made up of blackened trees.

"Can't wait for you to explain this to the Ministry. Oh, here they come. The aurors."

"Before you even think of blaming me, check our wands and see who has attacked and who hasn't. Then please, continue." Elizabeth stopped Dumbledore's tries to gain the upper hand.

Elizabeth knew the last spell she casted with her wand was a gardening spell.

Followed by a cleaning spell and a help like cooking one.

She did know that they were harmless spells that could never truly be used as an offensive strategy, so she knew she had won if she decided to take this to court. 

"We apologize, Ms..."

"Genesis, kind sir, Elizabeth Genesis."

The auror's eyes widened. Everyone knew that name. Specially when it was rumored that the Dark Lord was involved with her.

"R-right." the auror cleared their throat, "Ms. Genesis."

"Am I free to go? Unscathed?"

"Yes, of course."

She didn't had to be told twice before she faced Dumbledore's battalion.

"Expect an owl from the Ministry soon, I'm taking this to court."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter six: triwizards tournament

It wouldn't be until their children had turned fourteen and the ending mission for triwizards tournament was announced, that Elizabeth awoke from a deep slumber.

She had fallen into a deep sleep for years, leaving her children to the care of Narcissa and Lucius.

The Malfoy Lord knowing better than to protest about it. Besides, Elizabeth was his godmother and practically saw him grow up. She also calmed him down during wedding jitters and every other mental break down during Draco's birth.

She was like a second mother to him even though he looked old enough to be her father.

Lucius had been the first to notify the Genesis twins of their mother's awakening. And they had shared a relieved smile that made the Golden Trio frown about.

Why were the Slytherin twins smiling about? But it wasn't important, Harry was about to go through another mission.

The twins, and a few older Slytherins sneaked out of Hogwarts as the finale started. They were leading, and their genetics really shined through as Eleanor took the leading position her father used to hold while Raven took his mother's. They were a deadly combo. 

"Mother!" they cried in happiness as they saw their mother walking and moving after six long years of utter silence.

"Oh, my babies. You're so grown up now!" Elizabeth choked up. "I'm sorry, my children. I'm so sorry for leaving you behind."

"It wasn't my intention, but your father needed my energy."

"We understand, mother." the twins answered in unison.

The death eaters around them converged and soon, the rat brought the illusion they were going to use to trick Potter.

As if Voldemort would truly be reduced to that repulsive and pathetic state of living.

But the plan didn't work as well as they thought, and Potter brought along a spare.

Raven's breath hitched, it was Diggory. It  _ had to _ be him, did it?

"Mother, please." her son pleaded.

Elizabeth moved forwards to where the two teenagers were tied up, the shadows trailing behind her as they moved in harmony to her steps. Eyes cold and unforgiving while she guided a few shadows to cover the twins presence from Potter's prying eyes before the green clashed against them.

"Harry Potter."

Her voice was soft, not as chilly nor as unforgiving as her eyes. Harry could've sworn they softened at them.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, my husband can be... uncontrollable."

She crouched down, not on her knees, never on her knees, but enough to asses the damage the rat did to his cheek.

"May I heal this?"

Harry was stunned, the woman before him was far too kind, too soft to be Riddle's wife. And yet...

"Elizabeth." the voice brought fear into Harry's eyes, but caused a blinding smile on the woman before him.

"Thomas." Elizabeth breathed.

Her eyes could easily see past the illusion her beloved wore to bring fear to his subjects and her hands quickly found his cheeks.

"I've missed you, my Queen."

Harry was truly stunned. He never saw Voldemort look so... humane.

"And I you, my loyal Lord."

She quickly let him in her mind, pressing the memory of their son begging to spare Diggory's life.

"Very well." Thomas sighed, he Elizabeth caress his cheek once more before facing his only regret. "Harry Potter."

They duelled, and while they did that, Elizabeth untied Diggory with a flick of the wrist and a wink.

"Don't be stupid. This is the only chance you have, Diggory." Elizabeth hissed his way when she saw what he was planning to do.

"To the cup, now! It's a portkey!"

"Why are you helping me, Miss?"

"You're innocent, and I vowed to him on our wedding day I would save as many innocent lives from his wrath as I could."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter seven: together

After Potter escaped with a slight help of Diggory and Elizabeth, Thomas dismissed his loyal followers.

Then, he came to face his wife and children. Illusion off, a twenty year old looking Tom Riddle faced his family.

"Father." the twins stood straight and imposing.

"Call me dad, kids." Thomas laughed, bringing close his wife, they shared a very long postponed kiss. "I love you."

"I love you."

"Let's go home."

The parents let the twins rush up the stairs while they walked in peace as they held hands together.

"They're not returning to Hogwarts."

"Of course, my love."

"I'll have their things arranged."

"Dumbledore will do anything in his power, Thomas. I- I lost you once. I won't go through it again."

Thomas stopped and brought her into a hug, he felt like they would be hugging for a long time until the nerves of reuniting would fade away.

"I won't let anyone harm my family."

"I know, silly."

They hugged when the kids came down to dinner, and once more during shower time.

And when it was time to go to sleep, Thomas let Elizabeth pamper him and hug him close during her sleep.

It felt good to be home at last.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter eight: hogwarts

Harry Potter grew worried. And confused.

Why did Elizabeth help them? Was she good in the end? Was she part of the light?

Diggory claimed that Elizabeth had saved him, that she had vowed to Voldemort that she would save as many innocent lives as she could from his wrath.

But could they really trust her? Harry didn't know what to do.

Dumbledore, his eyes had gone colder than ice and Harry nearly freaked out again.

Then, morning came and during the usual feast at the Great Hall, there were no signs of a few Slytherins and Ravenclaws.

Eleanor Genesis wasn't there. And that had Harry Potter worrying too much.

Where is she? And if she's not here, does that mean that Raven isn't here as well?

"Mate." Ron nudged him from his right side, "Look at Malfoy."

The platinum blonde boy looked miserable, not only him, but a few of the Slytherins their year as well.

* * *

"Draco, you gotta eat something. Or else the princess is going to murder us all for not taking care of her best friend." Pansy sighed as she pushed some food his way.

"But, they're gone. They're not coming back?" Draco was miserable without his best friend and her annoying twin brother.

"C'mon, Malfoy. Eat." Goyle pushed a jug of orange juice and poured it in Draco's cup.

"I really don't deserve you guys." Draco managed a weak smile before eating a few bites. His friends were too good for this world.

* * *

After the tournament, the twins never came back to Hogwarts. Their things suddenly disappeared before Dumbledore even thought of keeping them to further his search.

And it looked like only the Slytherin house knew of them.

So it came to a surprise when suddenly Harry Potter was seen talking to Draco Malfoy without any aggression.

They formed what Draco tried to gain three and a half years ago, friendship.

And it wasn't until they were nearing the end of the year when Draco told him where were the twins.

"They're with their parents, Harry. They're fine." Draco sighed.

Harry looked stunned, but Eleanor had told him her mother was in a comma and her father wasn't in the picture. What was going on?

"Look Potter, you want to be friends with me? Cool. You want to know more about the Genesis twins? Cool. But don't go pressing where you shouldn't, for your own good." and with that Draco left Harry alone in a vacant hallway.

* * *

Eleanor and Raven Genesis Riddle were having the times of their lives with their parents.

Not only did Thomas and Elizabeth teach them rigorously the subjects they took at Hogwarts, but they also expanded their teaching to both Dark and Light magic. 

They also brought the twins along in their getaways, one of them being muggle style. One car, a bunch of money, and no destination in mind.

Thomas had grumbled the first five hours before giving up and letting himself enjoy his family.

"I swear you're trying to kill me."

"You already have that covered, sweets."

They prolonged as much as they could their little getaways until duty called and suddenly it was Lord Voldemort, and The Queen of Darkness, all over again.

This time, while Draco and Pansy were in Hogwarts, it was her children who sat on each side of her when the meetings began.

Severus was shook when he saw the children. No wonder they were far more superior, always having top marks and tying with Ms. Granger to the displeasure of the three teenagers.

But, was this where they disappeared to?

They held the meetings at Malfoy Manor, but the family of four lived happily in the Riddle Manor. The parents knowing better than to host death eaters in their home.

And then it was revealed why did the children disappear when Voldemort was resurrected. They were his children.

Severus didn't know how to react.

But the few death eaters who had children at Hogwarts, he noticed, regarded the twins with utter most respect. Must be because the twins vowed to protect each and every Slytherin student as they could.

And then, it was as if a switch was flipped and the Dark Lord did not have any maniatic ideas. As if he was sane when he was around Elizabeth and the twins.

This was bad, really bad. If crazy Dark Lord managed to gain such power, Severus didn't even dare to think of sane Dark Lord.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter nine: horcrux

_ (during the half-blood prince) _

Tom Riddle felt it before he could know, his soul had been freed from the confinements of the object he had placed it in.

How did it happen, he did not know.

"Elizabeth!" he walked briskly through the halls of their home, "He figured it out!"

"He did what??" Elizabeth dropped the book she was reading and left the mirror room, meeting her husband in the living room.

"The ring! I can't feel the ring!" Tom Riddle paced, "And the silver of my soul has attached itself to the nearest horrocrux!"

"Which one?" Elizabeth dreaded the answer, but Tom's face confirmed it.

"Harry Potter."

"Gather the kids, we're horcrux hunting."

* * *

It only took a few weeks, and the last one they had to gather was in Hogwarts.

"Draco Malfoy." Tom hissed, his illusion was in place and the man noticed how his family tried really hard to not giggle. "No?"

"No, dad." Raven answered, his twin sister laughing as she gave up holding it in.

"Dad, let me talk to Draco. He's my best friend." Eleanor sobered up. The Riddle heir let a few giggles out before standing more straighter than before. "I'll send him a patronus, okay?"

"Fine," Tom grumbled as he felt his wife wave off his illusion.

* * *

A beautiful silver serpent slithered through the halls of Hogwarts in the middle of the night. The patronus woke the Malfoy heir from his slumber.

"Sup, dragon." Eleanor's voice woke all the boys in Draco's shared room, "Boys. Sorry for interrupting your beauty sleep."

"Eleanor." Draco whispered.

The serpent kept on talking, "So remember how father dearest split his soul six ways to hell? Dumble dee door figured it out and now Dad wants all of them back. The last one we need is inside the Come and Go room, Rowena's Diadem. Shut your mouth Goyle, or else bugs will crawl in."

The sound of Goyle shutting his jaw made the rest of the boys crack a smile.

"Your mission, because Dad says so, is to figure out a way to snuggle a  _ few friends _ of ours inside Hogwarts and find the diadem. Think about the lost and found things when entering the Room of Requirement, yeah?" Eleanor's voice started to fade a little, "Wipe your tears, baby dragon. I miss you too. See you all soon, okay?"

The serpent vanished and the room reverted to nothingness.

"Lumos." Draco and a few slytherin boys muttered.

"You know what to do," Draco smirked. "Let's fill in Pansy and the girls in the morning, shall we?"

* * *

The next morning Harry Potter frowned when Draco walked past him without any greeting.

And the next.

And the next.

The Potter boy tried to talk to the blonde dragon, but if it wasn't his Gryffindor friends that got in his way, it was the Slytherin chronies!

And then, it happened.

He returned from the mission with Dumbledore, and by then it was too late.

"Miss. Genesis, Mr. Genesis." Dumbledore greeted, as if he wasn't surrounded by death eaters and the twins weren't pointing their wands against him. "You don't have to do this."

Raven rolled his eyes as Eleanor scoffed.

Malfoy was nowhere to be seen, to Harry's surprise or delight. The Chosen One did not know.

"Please, old man." Eleanor snapped viciously, and Harry inwardly gasped. Eleanor, his sweet Eleanor, what had the Death Eaters done? "We wouldn't be here if you hadn't meddled where you shouldn't."

"Expelliarmus!" Raven casted to Dumbledore, the Elder Wand flying to his hand. "Nice wand, old hag. Father will be pleased."

And then, realization dawned.

"Avada Kedavra." the twins eyes reflected the green curse as two jets slammed into Dumbledore like lighting bolts meeting their destination. 

"Let's go!" Raven ordered, his eyes flicking to Eleanor once, an understanding passing through their eyes.

"Petrificus totalus. Expelliarmus." Eleanor waved her wand towards Harry before the boy could move again. The girl tugged off the invisibility cloak and sighed. "What are you doing here, Harry?"

"Finite." she reversed the spell, and stepped back in caution.

"Why?" Harry asked, or pleaded. Green eyes searched Eleanor's dark ones.

"It's my  _ destiny _ , Harry." Eleanor's voice broke, "He's my  _ father _ ."

"Here," Eleanor thrusted Harry's wand and cloak into the boy's hand, "I have to go or else things will get ugly for me."

"Wait, Ellie!" Harry chased her before she disappeared down the Astronomy tower. "I love you!"

Eleanor turned, "I know."

Harry's eyes widened, and then, he felt soft lips touching his.

"I love you, too."

Eleanor ran, and Harry stood there.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter ten: lumos

_ (half blood prince) _

_ an hour before dumbledore's death _

"You need to get out of here." Raven hissed viciously as he craned his neck sideways to see if someone was coming.

Cedric could only stare at the boy before him, "No."

"No?" Raven snapped his head towards Cedric, incredulous. "I don't think that you're getting this, Cedric. You  _ have _ to get out of here, now!"

"I can't, I have to help."

"I won't fight you, and the rest won't touch you, Cedric. Get the fuck out of here, you hear me?" Raven grabbed Cedric's arms and shaked him gently. "I won't forgive myself if something happened to you."

"Take me with you."

A pause.

"No way." Raven shaked his head, "No, Drik. I won't drag you into this."

"Why not? Why are you into all this shit, anyways?" Cedric pushed Raven's hands off him and it was his turn to grab onto Raven. "Why, Birdie? Why?"

" _ He _ is my father." Raven gripped Cedric's hips tightly. "And you need to get out of here. Go to your dorm and stay in there."

"Master Raven!" a male voice called. Raven tensed and shoved Cedric behind his back, the older boy ending between Raven's back and the wall.

"Dolohov." Raven's voice changed from the soft tone Cedric knew to something darker, sharper. "To the Astronomy tower, my sister should be there."

"We found Malfoy!"

"Leave him be, Dolohov. Or else my sister won't be pleased." the threat was evident, but all that Cedric could focus was the tight grip Raven had on his hand. "Now, you should go to the Tower. And bring the rest with you, or else this mission won't go as it should and Father will be displeased."

The sound of steps fading had both boys sigh in relief.

"I have to go." Raven turned to look at Cedric, "Please, Drik. Stay out of this, stay safe."

"But, Birdie." Cedric tugged on Raven's hand, "I can't stay here while my friends are being under attack, and you're risking your life."

"I can't take you with me, Drik. I won't make you choose between your friends, family, and beliefs to be with me. I  _ can't _ ."

"I love you, Drik." Raven whispered softly, "That's why I can't taint you more than I already have."

"I don't care, Raven." Cedric laced his arms around Raven's neck, "I love you. Darkness and tainted hands included."

"Damn it." Raven cursed, "I have to go, Eleanor is calling me."

"Take me with you, Birdie."

Raven paused, "If I bring you with me, you won't be able to come back, Drik."

"I love  _ you _ ," Cedric stood beside him, "Raven. If I have you, I'll be happy."

"Wait for me in the edge of Hogwarts," Raven sighed. "We're apparating. Just, just be careful and stay away from the spotlight. I have to go, but here." Raven took off his black cloak and placed it on Cedric's shoulders. "This way no one will bother you, the death eaters know better than messing with me."

"I love you."

"I love you, Drik."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s.: cedric is in hogwarts because he is training under madame pomfrey (he wanted to be a healer before the tt fiasco, remember?)


End file.
